


Demons are like Penguins

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Demon!Stiles, M/M, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles never knew his mom was a demon? What if when eighteen approached he was compelled to woo his mate with rocks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons are like Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what my brain is doing at this point. I woke up to my head full of this.

Claudia gave up the demon life when she met John and Stiles is a Half-Demon. He is about to hit his eighteenth birthday and come into his demon side when he starts acting weird and suddenly he is compelled to leave Derek stones because he has to find the right one! The one that won't be rejected. 

Derek starts finding stones everywhere! One morning they were littering the floor around his bed. He was so shocked he didn't notice Stiles in his apartment watching his reaction. Another morning he went to put his boots on and they were full of rocks. 

About a month of this goes by and Stiles is getting odder and odder and no one knows why because John and Claudia had thought he was a mundane so they never really told him he was a half-demon. He will literally stop the Jeep in the middle of the road to pick up a good rock. 

Derek can't really go anywhere without finding rocks. He has even begun finding them in the pockets of the clothes he is wearing, while he is wearing them! He is so confused and wishes whoever the hell was playing this joke would stop. So he likes penguins documentaries and he has seen the penguin movie 36 times, they are adorable and who could blame him?

It's Chris Argent who finally clues him in to what's happening. Throwing a companionable arm around Derek's shoulder and letting out a chuckle and a "So you and Stiles, huh? Did you know he was a Half-Demon?"

Derek startles and sputters, tripping over air in what has to be his best Stiles impression ever. 

"What?!?!"

Chris sobers a bit at the reaction and says, "You didn't know?"

"Know what? What are you saying?"

"I saw Stiles leaving you stones and lurking around waiting to see your reaction to them. So I did a little research and found out his mom was a demon, just not the evil kind."

Derek is stunned and thrown by this and he asks, "but why?"

Chris gives him a crash course on demon puberty and mating rituals and by the time he is done talking Derek is left confused and speechless. So he does what Derek does best, he broods about it, until he can't brood anymore in the woods, which means a frantic Stiles doesn't see him for a week. 

When he returns home there are little piles and formations of rocks all over his apartment. When he sees them he sighs heavily and rubs at his face. As he peers around the room a flash of something catches his eye. So he walks over and digs through the pile for the rock that's reflection got his attention. As he pulls it out of the pile he feels warmth spread in his chest and tears mist his eyes.

It is a piece of fool's gold and it looks just like the one he got on his families trip to Yosemite the year before they died. Hell maybe it was the same piece, who knew how Stiles did what he did.

Derek put the stone in his pocket and ran to Stiles' house. The boy was in his room, which looked like a tornado had gone off in it and he was looking pretty dejected before Derek hurled himself through his window. 

Stiles startled and flailed, he hadn't thought Derek would come around again as rejected as he had been. Then Derek does something amazing he pulls the rock out of his pocket, holds it out to Stiles and says, "Thank you."

He never gets to finish that thought because Stiles throws himself at Derek, wrapping arms and legs around him, nuzzling his face into Derek's neck.

"You accept?" 

Derek barely hears the words whispered into his skin, but he finds himself nodding along, clutching Stiles to his chest.

"Yes"


End file.
